Fluorescent lights have a cathode mounted near each terminal end thereof. The cathodes emit soft X-rays therefrom which propagate through the intervening space and impinge on anyone located in close proximity thereto. Tests and experiments show that absorption of these soft X-rays cause hyperactivity and learning disabilities in children. These emotional effects are sometime very pronounced, and as more advance studies are conducted, there is an indication that this radiation affects both children and adults. It is also known that plant life and animals are adversely effected by the soft X-rays.
The term "X-rays" or "soft X-rays", as used in this disclosure, is intended to denote the particles or matter or energy which is radiated from the cathode ends of a fluorescent light tube.
The widespread use of fluorescent lighting in schools, hospitals, offices, and public buildings indicates a need to protect animal and plant life from the soft X-rays emitted by the cathode end of the fluorescent lights. Such a desirable expedient is the subject of this invention.